Family Betrayal
by Nina.4444
Summary: What do you do when you find out everything you remember, your whole life is nothing more than a lie?


**Family Betrayal **

**Chapter 1**

Sam and Callen turned to see Deeks walking in, his hair wet and they could see the dampness of his shirt. They could smell the salt water on their fellow agent and Sam arched his chair sideways taking in the trail of sand and water he was leaving behind him. Callen clicked his tongue,

"Hetty's not going to be happy" he said smirking,

"Hetty loves me she wouldn't be angry. Besides it's just a bit of carpet" Deeks said scoffing,

"She loves that carpet you just walked over more" Sam added. Before Deeks could reply however a shrill whistled caused them all to turn towards the balcony only to see Eric,

"Old friend waiting for you" he said and their brows creased in confusion. When Sam looked towards him he shrugged,

"Hetty was up there this morning said it was for another case. I guess not" the three men stood and began up the stairs. Callen smiled as he walked into the tech room,

"Hey hey look who's back" he said,

"Told you he couldn't stay away" Sam added with a smile. The men shared a one armed hug welcoming the man back. Callen standing next to the man who looked vaguely familiar turned to Deeks,

"Renko Deeks, Deeks Renko" Callen said,

"Kensi's ex, Kensi's present" Sam added. Renko nodded to him and grasped the hand Deeks offered,

"Speaking of the young lady" he said,

"She'll be late her coffee machines broken" Deeks said knowingly and Renko chuckled appreciatively.

"So what are you doing here?" Callen asked but it was Hetty who answered,

"Why don't we just wait a moment for Miss Blye to arrive" she said and true to her word a tired looking Kensi walked through the door, an extra large coffee in her hand.

"Hey sorry I'm la—Mike" she said a grin spreading over her face. She placed her coffee on the table and walked to her old partner. He opened his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Hey Kens how are you?" she smiled at him but frowned looking at his shoulder,

"Just a scratch" he said cheekily and Kensi nodded,

"Sure, so what are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you" she said picking her coffee back up,

"Mr Renko has been on assignment in Bolivia for the past year. He and his team have uncovered a large undercover project run by some of the more affluent members of the Bolivian and Argentinian society"

"What kind of project?" Callen asked turning to the screen that was filling with images,

"Trafficking, trading, selling weapons. Mostly big stuff, not to mention their history of nuclear weapons. They'll sell to cop killers, gang bangers whoever, they're not one to discriminate." Renko said,

"So what does this have to do with us?" Sam asked this time,

"Last shipment was to LA port. The weapons are still missing. Huge, huge shipment and very big stuff" Another man who had come in with Renko handed each of them a file,

"Vance wants our full cooperation with Renko and his team" Hetty said,

"Now I have some phone calls to make so update me with any advancements" she said before she left the room.

Renko smiled watching Hetty leave,

"Just like the old days" he said and they smiled,

"So what do we know about them?" Callen asked,

"Unfortunately not a lot. We caught one of them and got nothing out of him before his friends raided our place and shot him"

"That was nice of them" Deeks said as he took in the images,

"We've raided their houses but they don't keep much there. No bills, documents, no photos, nothing"

"Anything that could be used against them and their families" Nate said and Renko nodded,

"Four weeks ago we got our hands on the time and place of one of their meetings raided it and took down about six of them. But there were too many and they got out fast" Renko said,

"We did however manage to pick up some belongings after they ran" several receipts were shown on the screen along with a scrap of paper with six digits on it.

"What's that?" Eric asked,

"No idea. I was hoping you could help me with that Eric" the man shrugged and nodded,

"We've managed to identify six out of the seven top men of this group" Six faces were lined up on the screen.

"These three are still in Bolivia I've got the rest of the team tracking them. These four however are missing. And this man right now we've got nothing on him. No name, no history nothing"

"Except for the photo" Renko nodded at one of the other men who piped up and directed Eric into pulling up one last photo,

"Never seen him, never spoken to him. Nothing we just hear the rest of them talking. But this guys has something. Don't think he's at the top but I think he has something that this lot want so they really can't touch him"

The others nodded taking it all in. They looked at the photo. It was black and white and crinkled and old. A man sat in the photo however his head was cut out. His arms were around a young girl who was laughing with her arms around his waist.

"You've got nothing?" Sam repeated,

"Nothing, can't find a trace of him. Even if we did find him now we'd have nothing to arrest him on"

"Who's the girl, daughter?" Nate asked and Renko nodded,

"Probably but can't tell. We're still looking for her, for her and where it was taken"

"Deeks?" Nate said and everyone in the room turned towards the detective who was looking at the photo with squinted eyes, his head cocked sideways,

"You got something?" Renko added but he just shrugged,

"It's...familiar. This photo I swear I've seen it somewhere" he explained slowly,

"Me too I've seen this somewhere" Callen added. The senior agent turned to Sam only to find the man turned to Kensi. He did the same only to frown and begin to move towards her,

"Kens?" he'd never seen her so pale and it looked as though she was holding her breath. Her eyes were wide as she took in the photo.

"Kens breathe" Nate said. But Kensi simply pushed through them walking towards the screen until she stood next to Renko,

"Kens you know who's in this photo don't you?" her old partner said watching her with concern,

"Kensi" he said and he watched her shake her head slightly. Several more silent seconds passed before she spoke,

"That's me"

**Another first chapter I know I know...**

**Not sure why I keep writing more but I can't see the point of keeping them holed up on my computer when I could let you guys read them :) **

**Thank you for reading by the way :)**

**Nina**

**xx**


End file.
